1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new dispensing device for providing a user with a sanitary means to dispense mouthwash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,600 describes an oral hygiene dispenser for dispensing oral hygiene products. Another type of dispensing device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,932 describes a dispenser for restrooms that dispenses disposable cups, mouthwash, and toothpaste. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,305 describes a cup and fluid dispenser that dispenses mouthwash and disposable cups incorporating a handle effect from the dispenser and is used in conjunction with a wall mounted bracket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easier to refill and eliminates the mess caused by the spillage of oral hygiene products.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including an easily refillable housing for dispensing mouthwash. The present invention also utilizes a drain assembly that contains any spillage that might occur when dispensing mouthwash.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a bottom wall, a top wall and a peripheral wall extending between and being attached to the top and bottom walls. A dispensing outlet is fluidly coupled to the housing and extends away from the bottom wall. A valve assembly is fluidly coupled to the dispensing outlet for selectively opening or closing the dispensing outlet. A drain assembly retrieves fluid from the dispensing outlet. A mouthwash solution may be positioned in the housing such that mouthwash may be dispensed through the dispensing outlet. The drain assembly is positioned below the housing such that any spilled mouthwash will be caught in the drain assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.